paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Rubble-Don't
Summary Based on the Scooby-Doo parody Scooby-Don't on Youtube the gang are in the museum after hours and unmask a man only for to have Katie unmask him ripping his face off Story We open on night at the museum the Mystery Patroller is parked outside with the headlights on and we quickly cut to inside the Adventure Bay Museum where we see the gang Chase Marshall Rocky Rubble Everest Tracker and Skye and Zuma are nowhere to be found Ryder:We did it gang. Now let's see who the Fishman Of Fisherman Manor really is. Pulls off mask revealing a skinny middle age man in his forties and he is tied up still in it cuts to Ace Ace:Groundskeeper Weathersbee! Ryder:Guess that's the end of your dastardly plot to still the Fisherman's family's fish fortune! (Cuts to Katie still texting) You're all washed up. Cuts to Weathersbee who laughs Weathersbee:And I woulda got away with it too if it wasn't for you meddling kids..... Katie off the phone now thinks they haven't unmask him yet Katie:Oh sorry let's see who the Fishman From Fisherman Manor really is. Weathersbee asks what she's doing and she rips his face off she realizes what she's done the man screams she screams they all scream Ace:What did you do that for?! We already unmasked him! Katie:Sorry I missed that I got a taxed from Sabrina who wants to do that karate tournament tomorrow what do you want me to do? Ace:Uh..Not rip a guy's face off? Ryder:Sir we are so sorry. Danny:I don't fill good man. Vomits on the floor only we don't see it Ranger comes in Ranger:What I miss? (Sees Danny throwing up) What's with him? (Looks and Weathersbee) And who's that Farmer Murray? Ryder:No Ranger it's the groundskeeper and Katie ripped his face off. Ranger:Yikes we need to get this man's face back on. Danny:Danm it man just when we were gonna go celebrate at the malt shop! Crap! Ryder:Danny you cussing is bullcrap and even bull shit! Ace:I got this. Sows his face on he goes ow ow ow ow it falls off Ace:Woops. Danny holds up bandaid Danny:I got this. He puts it on and says Sorry fish dude Danny:I stuck my finger in his mouth! Vomits again Ryder:We got to do this as a team. Ready? Puts fingers on tips of their monies and says Danm Katie:I got this. Holds a stapler Katie:This'll do. He goes ow and screams then it doesn't work they scream as he screams Katie:I think that works. Ace:Totally. Rubble comes and rips it with his mouth Gang:Rub! They chase after his through the doors and a reveren and a maid a man and a man in a straight jacket cuts back to groundskeeper and does it repeaditly and everything was happening and for the final time it happens he screams and is unconchies presumably dead ending our story Category:Stories Category:Scary Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Lots of Blood and Gore Category:Blood Category:Rubble Category:Ryder Category:Katie Category:Murder Category:Danny Category:Ace Sorensen Category:Ranger